carminitefandomcom-20200213-history
Smog
Smog was born in the Air Genasi Nation to Sulphur Dioxide (or Dioxide Sulphur depending on who’s asking) and an unknown mother. He was simply found on Sulphur’s doorstep, wrapped in a heavily embroidered blanket. Next to the infant sat a crow. Crows were a staple of Smog’s young life. He spent much time finding scraps of food from litter bins and the like to feed to them. In exchange they would bring him shiny bits and pieces. He would then trade the pieces for more substantial food. Sulphur would occasional force Smog to perform song and dance routines at the various festivals on Carminite. Smog found them extremely embarrassing and humiliating. However, he did discover a love of music through it, and began writing his own music, most of it not very good. Smog only attended school for a few years where he often turned up smelling of poppy seeds or alcohol. He tormented the other children psychologically in his time there, and had his nose broken on several occasions. None of this seemed to bother him. He dropped out of school relatively early, although before leaving, he stole one of the school’s anthropology books and would pour over extensively from time to time. Smog took odd jobs where he could find them, not caring exactly how legal they were. He considered joining the thieves guild for a time, but ultimately decided against it. His main ambition in life was to start a band, take over the world, and be rockstars. Many bands were formed, but due to the saturation of music and musicians on Carminite, none of them got very far. After almost two decades of such humiliation, Smog formulated a plan to break one of the local stalls selling instruments, grab as much as he could, and escape in the confusion. He hadn’t counted on the merchant not to get out of the way in time. The cattle cart he was driving knocked into the teenager, putting him in a coma instantly. Smog was arrested, but since the prisons were already so full at that point, he was given a lifetime of community service taking care of the injured, comatose merchant, Coccolithophorid. Smog, frustrated, with his situation, would often bully Coccolithophorid, physically abusing him in a way to release his anger. One day, as the Smog was carting Coccolithophorid around on a cattle cart, the teenager fell off and was run over. Smog was sure he’d killed the boy. However, he was astonished to see him stand up behind the cart, staring blankly at smog, with hollow eyes. It was at this moment, Smog thought to himself that Coccolithophorid would perfect for the band. He immediately recruited him renaming him “Blue”, after his blue hair. Only later did he find out that Blue was actually a skilled singer and harpsichordist. Driven on adrenaline, Smog made his way to the Earth Genasi Nation where a Genasi named Citrine has been bubbling up. Citrine was known for his fantastic mariba work, earning himself the name “The rhythm King”. Smog managed to get the drop on Citrine, pulling a bag over his head and throwing him in the back of a cattle cart. He eventually took the bag off and explained the idea. Citrine was extremely receptive of the idea, and took a liking to Blue quite quickly. He added “You didn’t have to kidnap me. You could have just asked.” The three put out an advert out looking for a final member. Not long after there was a knock at the door, and, on their doorstep stood a young fire Genasi girl. Smog was about to dismiss her when, from behind her back, she pulled a lute and performed the lute solo to end all lute solos. After finishing, she bowed and said one word “Pepper”. It quickly became apparent that that was the only word in Ignan she could say. She was fluent in Common, and nothing else. Still, Smog knew talent when he saw it, and Pepper was welcomed with open arms. Smog named the band Crowz, after the birds that had helped him along the way. Although the music was fantastic, the band’s most notable achievement would come later. Through a combination of message and Speak with Animals, Smog was able to communicate with the local Jellyfish. He was shocked to find them not only intelligence, but musically talented, as they would draw close to the shore line and listen whenever festivals were going on in Carminite. It took months, but Smog was able to teach them enough music to include them on one of his songs. During which the jellyfish would poke their heads out of the water, singing the lyrics for a short while before having to dive back under the waves. After a little organization, the jellyfish, as a group, were able to sing an entire song. The first song ever performed with the jellyfish was titled “In a Bag” which became hugely popular. The Crowz went on to make and perform several albums over the next two decades. The “Superfast Jellyfish”, as they later became known as, would occasionally ride around in huge aquariums so that they could perform all over Carminite as guest artists. (Stepping out of D&D for just a moment here: Both Courtney and Erin realize that this band and that character backstories are entirely based off of Gorillaz. We just both really love the band and wanted to put it in our fictional island. Please don't sue us.)